Question: Michael is a gardener. He plants $2$ rows of daisies in a garden. Each row has $9$ daisies. How many daisies did Michael plant in the garden?
Explanation: The number of daisies that Michael planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of daisies planted in each row. The product is $2\text{ rows of daisies} \times 9\text{ daisies per row}$ $2\text{ rows of daisies} \times 9\text{ daisies per row} = 18$ daisies